Melodies of a Child
by Bluebell789
Summary: First,a nameless child...Then, a powerful shaman.Read about a girl who learns to become a shaman and how to be happy when alone.The shaman King charaters you know & love to show up later on in story.Please R&R!This is my 1st fanfic.Rated T 4 later
1. A Nameless Child

**Melodies of a Child **

**Chapter 1**

**"A Nameless Child"**

* * *

'…Here she comes…that…woman…she's come to…to finish me off,' the small child thought.

"…I'm coming up there, you little brat!"

' Oh no…how I wish I could…I think they call it…speak and tell her to…shut up? I wish I could...scream... for…help…That woman…says I'm… 3...weeks...old…What could…that mean?...I have only…recently started to…to talk…but only in my…head?…' She touches her lips where she thinks these [so called] words are supposed to come out.

"…stupid girl…why do I have to take care of her just because that bitch of a mother and bastard of a father left her..." the woman muttered to herself.

'…she's going to…beat me up…again…' She looked to the direction of the doorway of the small room. 'What the- she's not there…it sounded like she…was right next to me-' She stopped, as she heard the creaky steps of the basement stairs being stepped on. Her eyes widened in shock.

'…the basement…how…she was…it sounded-' Suddenly the sounds of…that...woman…children playing outside…birds chirping…laughs…and screams filled her ears.

"Ahh…Huh...Huh!!!" she screamed.

'Wha-…Wha-…What's going…on…MAKE IT STOP!!!!' The child shook, her eyes widening as seconds went by.

"Don't fear, young one. You must concentrate and they will fade into the background."

Her head whipped around to where the unfamiliar voice was coming from. She gasped to see a woman standing there.

"WHO ARE YOU!!-" She covered her mouth, her heart beating faster. '…I did it…wait-' she looked more closely at the woman, 'what the!...I CAN SEE THROUGH HER!'

"I am Gwendolyn T. Baleara and might I ask…What is your name?"

The child's eyes saddened, her previous thought being forgotten. " I don't…I don't know…"

"…hmm…How old are you?"

"…3 weeks…"

"What!?" Gwen exclaimed in an uneven voice, her eyes about to pop. 'How can a 3 week old little girl-'

"May I...ask you something?..."the nameless child asked still trying to block out some of the sounds still trapped in her 3 week old mind.

"…A…Yes?..." she said still unsure of what was going on.

"…What are you!!"

Gwen grinned saying, "My dear, I am a spirit."

"…a spirit?…" she said dumbly.

"Yes- and I think you would be a great shaman-a very young one too!"

"A shaman?...What's that?"

"A shaman is...well, someone who can see and/or hear a spirit- or ghost. Whatever you want to call it…Shamans act as messengers between the human world and the spirit worlds." she explained.

"Oh…." she mumbled," and you say that I could be one because I can sense you!"

"Exactly!"

"…one more...question…" she said shyly, "…How did you know that I could hear all that stuff!?"

"...I don't know...I just felt-"

"Here's your food…" the mysterious woman interrupted coldly as she handed a plate of what looked like applesauce to the little girl. She stared at the girl for a moment before flipping her shoulder length blond hair and leaving the room, Gwen in tow.

'...Good she can't sense me...Maybe I can actually find out who this little girl is…' Gwen thought.

The 3 week old girl stared at the food on her plate sadly before noticing that Gwen had followed the woman out of the room. "...What is she doing?…"

* * *

"Hello?" the woman said sweetly as she answered the phone. Gwen moved closer and closer to hear the conversation better.

"A-Yes. Is this Ms. Wanear?"

"Cut the it out with this "Ms. Wanear" crap, Nathalie!"

"Quite down, you might scare the BABY!" Natalie joked, giggling between each word.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to do that to my soon-to-be little maid!!!" she laughed loudly.

'I can't believe she would do this to a little girl…is she just joking or is she actually being serious?…Now if I could only figure out who that little girl exactly is…' Gwen thought as she followed Ms. Wanear around as she talked on the phone.

"A-Hey, what's that little girl's name again?"

"Uhh…Hold on," Ms. Wanear grumbled as she walked over to a desk to open a drawer and take out a paper. "Let me see… uh…Her name is Melony…Sarell born on…October 12,1984 and today is the 4Th of November so…3 weeks old?!" she said shocked.

"Who are the parents?"

"Don't know. The names are scratched out…in fact there's also a strange mark on the baby's name too. I wonder if they just guessed her name?!" she laughed.

"Well, didn't any of the nurses or doctors who were there when…a-Melony was born remember what the names of the parents were or at least what the kid's name was?"

"No, it's the strangest thing…They can't even get a good picture of what the parents looked like in their heads…That's why everyone thinks that there is something wrong with this kid and I wouldn't blame them. There is something weird about her...like I heard her screaming for no reason…I was going see what was up, but…well, I think she was just talking to herself"

"hmm…"

"Yeah…well, I gotta go! See ya!"Ms. Wanear ended the conversation and laid the paper on the desk before walking into the living room to watch T.V.

Gwen stood there , staring straight at the paper on the desk_._'…Melony….Sarell?...I have to take this child away from this hell'

* * *

Gwen: Check us out Next time on **Melodies of a Child Chapter 2 "Away From This Hell"**

Melony: It's going to be a good one...I think...

Gwen:Not just a good one, but a great one!!! SEE YA!


	2. Away From This Hell

**Melodies of a Child**

**Chapter 2**

**"Away From This Hell"**

* * *

' What am I going to do?...' Gwen thought as she silently strolled the halls of the Wanear household, ' I am only a spirit. I have no money. I certainly can not care for this little girl alone. I must find someone. A shaman. I must find someone who will love her for who she is...'

"...Gwendolyn..." A single tear ran down Melony's face.

Gwen turned her body to the right, noticing she had been standing in the doorway of Melony's tiny bedroom.

More tears followed the path of the previous one on Melony's face. "...I ...I thought you... you might have tried to leave with... without... even saying..." she exhaled then inhaled again, trying to pull herself together, "...goodbye!"

Gwen floated into the room, her eyes softening. At that very moment, Melony ran to the spirit, trying to hug it, but went right through it,realizing she had no one to hug. No one to kiss. No one to really make her feel better. That very spirit noticed this too. She quickly turned around to see the little girl fall to the floor. She bit her bottom lip, watching the little girl in pain.

"Come, little one," she ushered. "Get to bed."

Melony got to her feet. In an instance, she stopped shaking. She silently walked to her bed, an emotionless face being hidden by her hair that had fallen over her eyes when she had cried.

Melony stared at the ceiling from her tiny bed.

"Oh, sweet child..." Gwen began to sing,"lay your head down... I say to thee... happi-iness is what you shall receive... Oh, sweet child... lay your head down... Do-not fright the-a ni-ight..."

Melony's eyes flickered to Gwen, now humming a melodie. She repositioned her body so her back was facing Gwen.

Gwen watched the little girl doze off. "... It is your destiny... happiness is what you shall receive..." she said quietly before vanishing.

'... I swear to you... I will find you someone who will love and care for you.'

* * *

It's already been 1 month since I met Gwen. I have learned many things, many actions, many words, but I still question many things... What is a mother? What is a father? What is a family? What does Gwen mean when she says "destiny" and where does she keep going off too?

I watch and wait. Ms. Wanear has tried to get rid of me 6 times so far... I knew from the very beginning that she wouldn't take a liking to me and neither would I to her. I definitely do not like, but it's not like I think she's the worst person in the world...she's just mad because I'm not what she was expecting. Cute, sweet, and smart. Definitely someone older. For example someone who can talk, but little does she know...I can too... even if I do stutter sometimes... I always get nervous...

What if I had talked when I had first met her... What if she truly knew about my power... What if that first impression of me was good, replacing the bad. I would be praised! I would be known as " one and only" in a good way!... but on the other hand... she would be scared... She would run away in fear and someone else, even meaner than her, would snatch me up for themselves. Perhaps I wouldn't even meet Gwen in the first place. Perhaps it was all just because I was in trouble and she was near by...

* * *

She stared out the window. The tiny almost 8 weeks old little girl frowned. Nobody was around. Gwen, her only friend in the entire world, was out doing God knows what... and Ms. Wanear... she was...

'What is she doing?' Melony thought. She turned her attention to the doorway. She concentrated and could hear Ms. Wanear's foot steps coming down the hall. She braced herself. She would be ready for whatever that woman could dish out, but she never would have guessed what was on her face when she walked into the room.

"Why hello... A-... Melony... I see your awake," she grinned awkwardly as she picked the child up off the small bed.

'What is she going to do with me?...' Melony thought, being carried to what looked like the living room of the one story house.

Ms. Wanear slowly lowered Melony onto the couch. Then, she silently walked back to the tiny room, coming back with some luggage. She placed the luggage down for a moment to raise her right hand and point only her index finger up, signaling for Melony to "hold on."

Melony watched as the woman carried the luggage out to her car. She returned moments later to pick Melony up off the couch and carry her out the front door. The little girl wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, going over the things that the woman could do to torture her.

She opened one of the passenger doors and lowered Melony into the small car. As she buckled the child into the booster seat, she stared deep into the girl's eyes and Melony's into the woman's.

'She's getting rid of me' Melony thought, frightened. Ms. Wanear was just about to close the passenger door when she quickly reached into her pocket and took out a bracelet.

"Good luck...Melony..." she grinned widely as she put the bracelet around Melony's tiny left hand. Melony examined the item around her wrist. 'I don't think it can really harm me, but... what is it?' she thought curiously. Then, her eyes twinkled as a charm caught her eye. It was in the shape of a musical note and on it were the letters M and S.

Her gaze was interrupted when she felt herself moving. She picked her head up and stared out the windows on either side of herself. After a minute or two she slumped back into her seat. She stared at Ms. Wanear's luscious blond hair.

'Where is she taking me... and will Gwen be able to find me?...' she questioned herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Melony awoke to see a man staring at her. Her eyes widened. She stared at the man. He was carrying her. She turned her head to the left to see Ms. Wanear.

"Good-bye, sweety," she waved. Ms. Wanear got into her car, took one last glance at Melony and drove away.

Melony turned her attention back to the man. He grinned at her and took her into the house in front of them.

"Welcome to the Stimbler household," he said softly to the little girl, "...Melony..."

* * *

Melony: Hey, everybody! Are you surprised or what!?... Probably not...but I know I am! Where is Gwen!-Will she be able to find me!-Does she want to find me!-Who are the Stimblers!-Are they nice!-Are they mean!-Do I like fried chicken!-What is fried chicken!-Will I die by the end of this story!!! All will be answered on **Melodies of a Child chapter 3 " The Stimblers"**...or not... SEE YA!!


	3. The Stimblers

**Melodies of a Child**

**Chapter 3**

**"The Stimblers" **

* * *

"Carol, can you take Melony for a moment?" the man asked a young woman as she passed by. He handed Melony out to Carol, before she could even answer.

"Ah Y-Yes, Father," she replied nervously, the little girl already in her arms.

'Carol?...' Melony thought. She studied the young woman's appearance. Carol had beautiful, deep blue eyes and long black hair covering most of her back. '... Wow...' Melony thought as she admired the woman's face before looking down at her clothing. She wore a light blue polo which was covered by a white vest, a green skirt going up to her knees, and plain black dress shoes.

'What's going on here...' the brown eyed girl thought, shutting her eyes. 'Where did that man go off to... Where's... Where's Gwendolyn?...'

"Don't you look cute?" Carol giggled, admiring Melony and then carrying her over to a mirror so the little girl could also admire the good work she had done. Melony stared at the young woman, curiously. She amazingly hadn't noticed that Carol had changed the girl's outfit.

Melony examined herself. She was wearing a white fluffy dress and just above her waist was a blue ribbon. The little girl traced the ribbon to her back where a neatly fastened bow laid. Her brown hair was in two side ponytails.

'...Wh- Who is tha- that?...' Melony questioned herself as she pointed to the mirror with a frightful face. She quickly took her hand back, noticing that the girl in the mirror was copying her. She let out a scream. "Ah!"

"Oh, Melony! Shh! It's okay! It's only a mirror! It... ugh- shows a picture of yourself." Carol said, thinking of a way to calm down the 7 week old little girl. She opened her arms up widely, allowing the girl to jump into them, which she gracefully did so.

Carol giggled at this and carried Melony out of the blue colored room that Melony had just happen to notice that she was in at that very second. As the green eyed woman walked down the stairs, Melony tilted her head around Carol's hair and looked at the photographs that hung on the wall.

There were many pictures of two adults (who smiled quite too much), four children(two girls and two boys), but the one that Melony seemed the most interested in, was the one of a black haired little girl. Melony was very interested in the girl's sad excuse for a smile on her face. She was sure of who the little girl was, but looking at her today, you would just think that they looked similar. Melony's thoughts were interrupted when Carol came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

'Carol?... What's going on? Who's that shouting-' Melony thought as she turned her body around to face the kitchen, where the shouts came from.

"What are you talking about? He said 3 months! I can barely deal with one month let alone three month!" a man (who Melony assumed was the man from before by the sound of his voice) shouted.

"Look! It's not my fault that YOUR brother needed OUR help!" a woman said in return to the man.

"Well, YOU'RE the one who said ' Oh, it's okay. We can take care of her for a couple of months and WASTE ALL OF OUR MONEY ON HER!' I'm not made out of money ya know!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I was trying to be nice and make up for YOU getting DRUNK at their WEDDING ANNIVERSARY and trying to get their seventeen year old son (Jason) DRUNK!"

"Oh, wow! Bring that up why don't ya? That will REALLY HELP!" the man's yelling got louder as he walked out of the kitchen with a woman (who Melony presumed was the woman who was fighting with him) following.

They both walked angrily past Carol on the stairs without even looking at her worried face. Carol looked at Melony with the same fake smile as the little girl in the picture.

"Everything is okay, Melony." she reassured. "Everything is going to be just fine. Mother and Father fight all the time." She took Melony over to the leather couch in the room and sat down, rocking Melony to sleep.

'Carol... Gwen... Mother?... Father?... What's wrong with everybody?...' she thought with a frown right before she fell asleep in Carol's arms.

* * *

Melony: Hey, everybody! I bet you're really surprised, right?

...

Melony: How 'bout SHOCKED, right?

...

Melony: RIGHT?

...

Melony: RRRIIIGHTTTT?

...

Melony: (pouting) Well-... Ya know... I don't care... Well, fine then! Be that way! (scoffing) Check me out next time on **Melodies of a Child chapter 4: A Dead ****Marriage... **You can read it when it's done... or not... I don't care (rolling her eyes) See. Ya.

* * *

And now here's a message from the author

Sunday 6/ 6/ 10

Sorry I haven't been updating in some time ya guys. School just ended on Friday. Plus I have a huge book report to do with 65 questions... They never can just give us a break for 5 seconds can they?... Well, anyway... Hopefully I will have updated this story by June 28 because I have to go on a big vacation with my family. I can't bring any of my stuff. All I can bring are my clothes basically... It's 5 day with my parents, 2 brothers, my aunt and her son, and my grandmother. It really sucks because I may have to share a room with my brothers and cousin so once again I'll be stuck in a room with all boys... I'm sorry that I keep boring you. I just really have to vent and since you guys are here, I thought 'Might as well'

See ya guys! The next chapter will be sure to be shocking and the BEST CHAPTER OF ANY STORY EVER! or not... probably not... yeah not... BYE!


	4. A Dead Marriage

**Melodies of a Child**

**chapter 4**

**"A Dead Marriage"**

* * *

Of course... My life couldn't get any worse... Yeah right. Although maybe I'm wrong. I am just a one month old little girl- Well, almost one month that is... There's going to be a big parade on Tuesday and on Saturday, we're all going to New York for some Pizza and I'm going to get some kind of prize from the president of... Somethin'... Whatever that is... I think that's called sar-caz-um... Yeah something like that...

Actually I still don't know what half the stuff I talk about is or shall I say think about that is... but this TV thing seems to show a lot of this kind of stuff like all these different kinds of foods and places along with these funny things called jokes... I'm not really understanding how that goes, but I guess I'll chuckle a little if that's what they want...

Anyway... Before I start ranting or whatever... My life is not good right now although maybe this is a normal thing for some people... I'm not sure. The TV didn't tell me!

The Stimblers seem... well... I don't know how to explain it. Don't get mad at me! I'm not even a month old. In fact I don't feel like I am a one month. I feel so different. I mean- I don't think a one month old should know so much or have to go through this! Although it is possible that they do. I can't read their minds and find out. They can't even talk, according to the TV, and... I can, but I haven't talked... since...

Gwen... I still have no idea where she is or what she's doing... So I guess I have to hope that she's okay... I mean she is a spirit so it's not like anyone can really hurt her, right? Yeah, of course not... but what about that whole shaman thing... I bet there are a lot of shamans in this world... and not all of them can be good... I have a bad feeling about it...

I also have a little bad feeling about those other kids in this house too... Laura... Johnathan... Rachel... and Ricki I think... Laura and Johnathan seem older than Carol... Laura has long blonde hair while Johnathan has short curly blond hair. I don't think they even live at the house. I think they just came for a visit or something... I do know that Rachel and Ricki live at the house and are younger than Carol, but I don't understand how they look so sim-i-ler? I'll have to check that... But they look so much like each other and I think they're the same age. They both have short brown hair- although Rachel's is a little longer, while Ricki's is a little shorter...

I also don't think I can trust 'Mother' and 'Father' or whatever their names are. That's what Carol calls them, but that's not what I hear them call each other...

* * *

"Shh!"

"You shh!"

"Stop it. I want to know what they're talking about!"

That was Rachel and Ricki trying to... Ease-drop? Yeah, eavesdrop. That was it. They're trying to eavesdrop on 'Mother' and 'Father' who happen to be making a pretty entertaining conversation. Damn, I have a big vocabulary... I'm such a weird child... I think...

"I feel so bad, but we have to just go. I mean if we don't go know, then we'll miss the chance and someone else will take the offer." Mother said sadly through the kitchen door.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" Rachel whispered to Ricki as she held me in one arm and hit Ricki with the other. I felt kind of uncomfortable with Rachel holding me with one hand. I thought I might fall, but as soon as she hit her brother- I mean 'our' (according to Carol) brother, she held me with both hands. Once I got to know Rachel, I realized that I didn't have to be afraid of her. She was a cool sister. She didn't really talk to me that much, but i wouldn't have answered anyway. It would just be kind of weird in my opinion... Ricki was kind of mean to me. He called me 'stupid baby.' I did like his taste in TV shows though.

"I know. I know." Father tried to reassure Mother. "If we don't then... I feel like our marriage will die."

"Yeah, and I don't want a dead marriage." Mother laughed. Just another joke that I still don't understand... "But what about Mel-"

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. If we keep her, everything will fall apart and I don't think she'll be happy here... I want to give that little girl a good life. She would be better off..."

At that moment, Rachel and Ricki looked down on me with sad faces, but once they saw me looking back in return, they tried really hard to smile and another question entered my young mind...

'What does everyone get, that I don't?'

* * *

'Oh, Melony! Where are you?' Gwen thought as she floated around, what she assumed was to be, a park.

"A-Yes. Here you are. I received word that you would be in this town. You're perfect for the job. My son will be very happy." an unfamiliar man said to Gwen.

"What? Who are you?"

"I will be... your master for the time being."

"What are you talking-" Gwen said before she was given an offer that she just couldn't refuse.

* * *

Melony: Oh, my gosh! Where is Gwendolyn and who is this mysterious man? What is going on with the Stimblers?... By the way, the author told me to tell you guys that she's very sorry to leave you with many questions. I guess you could call it a cliff-hanger... Pss! I know where she lives! (laughing) Sorry about my silly sense of humor. I'm just so excited about the next chapter- Oh, and don't forget to catch us next time on **Melodies of a Child chapter 5 "I'm Better Off" **SEE YA!


	5. I'm Better Off

**Melodies of a Child**

**chapter 5**

**"I'm Better Off"**

* * *

"Why do WE have to watch her?" Ricki asked his sister, Rachel, as they strolled through the park, pushing Melony in her baby stroller.

"Oh, will you stop whining! You're scaring Melony!" Rachel exclaimed to her brother as he pouted at her.

"Uh..." Rachel sighed, ignoring her brother's childish pouts. Spending a couple days with the twins, Melony had learned that Rachel expected a lot out of Ricki. Even though Rachel was the youngest of the two preteens, she acted the most mature at times. While Ricki spent his money on comic books as soon as he got his allowance, Rachel would save up her money for something that she really wanted instead of 'wasting it on those stupid comic books with terrible dialogue and plots' (as Rachel would oddly call them.) Much to Melony's surprise, Rachel actually liked to read comic books. Not the same kinds as the ones her brother would read, but she did enjoy reading some of them... Not like she would actually tell him that though...

"Ricki, what's going on?" questioned a black haired, green eyed boy as he walked up to Ricki.

"Ed, nothing much." Ricki answered the boy before giving him a high-five. "What about you?"

"Same- Oh, hey, Rach! I didn't see you there behind that-" he joked before noticing what Rachel was pushing, "BABY STROLLER?"

"Yeah, this is Melony, our new sister."

'Wow... I have never heard Rachel or any other of the Stimbler kids call me their sister before... Oh, this is so confusing...' Melony thought sadly. 'Hey, is Rachel sick or something? Why did her face turn red when that kid... um... Ed came by? Does everybody's face do that when they see someone- Does it only happen when you see someone special- Will MINE do that?... That's tons more questioned added to my list of things I know nothing about... Speaking of things I know nothing about... What's the difference between a male and a female-"

"Yeah, but for how long?" Ricki added.

"Ricki!" Rachel said, slapping Ricki in the arm.

"You heard Mom and Dad! They can be so stupid sometimes..."

"Well, as much as I don't agree with their decisions, I don't want you calling them stupid..."

Ricki rolled his eyes at her while making a "Hmpf" sound. "Whatever, MOM."

"Oh, come on you guys! Stop fighting..." Ed said, trying to stop the little quarrel going on between the twins. "I'll give you each 5 dollars if you stop," he added, holding out two 5 dollar bills.

'Five? Dollars?' Melony thought with a questioning look on her face. 'Man I should watch some more T.V. when I get home...'

"Deal!" Ricki exclaimed, taking one of the 5 dollar bills and running towards an ice cream stand screaming, "Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!"

"Ha ha..." Ed smirked and turned his attention back to Rachel, who had an "annoyed look" on her face. "What? You don't like free money?"

"Unlike my brother, I don't take bribes."

"Oh, come on," he pleaded, putting an arm around Rachel's shoulder. "Everyone likes ice cream! How 'bout I buy you- AND little Melony some?" he exclaimed, trying to get Rachel's approval. "Hmm? I'm sure MELONY would agree!" He winked with a grin plastered across his face.

"I guess... but it better be two scoops of vanilla, Edward... with a cherry on top... Melony will have the same thing..." she answered with a pout.

"Ha ha ha." he laughed, his arm still around Rachel's shoulder."Okay, let's go."

* * *

What's a "crush?" Well, whatever it is... I guess Rachel has one on Ed. Well, as far as Carol says, but she's basically always right as far as I know... I now know what "vanilla" is- AND that it's my favorite kind of ice cream... Although... It's the only kind of ice cream I have ever tried before... I also know that I do NOT like "cherries." Yuck. I almost... puked?... but, Rachel put a napkin to my mouth so I could spit it out- which... I gladly did so... Oh, I almost forget! I also learned what "mouth" means when Ricki said, "Ehh! It's coming back out of her mouth!... I guess she's not a big cherry fan..." HEY, WAIT! What does FAN mean!-

* * *

"Father, please! Why can't we just keep her?" Carol pleaded to her father as he carried a sleeping Melony to her temporary bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but do you realize that you need THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY AND MAYBE EVEN MORE!" her father answered sternly.

"I'm sorry, father-"

"No, I'm sorry," he interrupted, a frown plastered across his face. "I know how you feel, but we can't keep her... She's not a little abandoned puppy... She's a person-A BABY... and she deserves better... Look... Even if we did decide to keep her... really adopt her instead of just watching her until your aunt and uncle get back... we just don't have enough money... we would go bankrupt...You know that we're having some trouble paying the bills... we wouldn't have even cared for her if this had happened before we took her in..." he paused, racking his brain for more ways to explain this to his daughter the matter at hand. "Your brother and sister are in college, there are bills to pay, groceries to buy, and your mother and I are having trouble just trying to keep our jobs..."

"I understand, father," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear it. "When is she leaving?"

"I'll be taking her over to the orphanage tomorrow morning at around 9 AM."

"The orphanage!"

"Yes, but it's not going to be like those orphanages on television or in books, so don't worry..."

"I'll be in school," she mumbled her thoughts out loud, realizing the time her father had told her.

"I-I know, but if you'd like, you could-" he managed to say before he was interrupted by his daughter.

"It's okay! I have tests tomorrow!... In fact, I should go study for them right now." She stared down at her shoes, building up the courage to ask him another question. "If it would be alright, could I say good-bye to her right now? I have to leave early tomorrow morning and I wouldn't want to bother her while she sleeping..." she said, trying not to ramble on to her father about her schedule.

"Sure," he answered with a reassuring smile. "I'll give you some privacy," he added, handing Melony over to Carol before leaving the room.

Carol walked quietly over to Melony's crib and carefully laid her down onto the soft cotton sheets. As Melony stared up in wonderment at the teenager before, Carol dug her right hand into her pocket and fished out a charm. The silver charm was in the shape of an eighth note which was attached to another charm in the shape of a star. Engraved on the back of the silver, star shaped charm were the the initials "C.S." and engraved underneath that was "the '80s."

"Mother and Father had bought me one for my birthday, but I had already bought the same one and engraved the same thing on the back of it." she giggled. "I never told them... It really showed me how well they now me... Anyway, I felt that this always gave me good luck, so I want you to have the one that I bought." She carefully put the charms on the bracelet, before saying "Good Luck" and walking quietly out of the room.

* * *

Melony: Things are finally getting more interesting so be sure to keep reading on! I'm sure next time will be even greater, so... as always... SEE YA!

* * *

And now here is a word from the author.

I'm sorry if this story can be confusing and too wild... that is the work of that crazy place in my mind...

I am very aware that babies really can not talk and when I say "can not" I really mean "CAN NOT." It's hard for them to figure out how to make their mouths move the way they're supposed to, to make different sounds come out. Plus, they may not understand what the words they hear around them mean and they may just try to say whatever they can to communicate.

This story will get much more easier to understand, once Melony gets older, so sorry if any troubles are growing in the back of your head or whatever...


	6. Memories of the Future

**Melodies of a Child**

**chapter 6**

"**Memories of the Future"**

* * *

"So are we finally both agreeing on this?"

"Yes, I understand, Sir. Just make sure that you keep your side of the deal, and I shall keep mine."

"You don't need to worry ,Miss Gwendolyn... I am a man. Of my word," he said suspiciously, a vicious smile on his face as hers only shown of annoyance.

* * *

"- and thank you."

"Your welcome, and have a great day," the woman answered Mr. Stimbler as he walked out of the building, a hint of sadness on his face. The woman stood behind the counter, staring at the spot where he had just been standing. She wondered why the child was so young, and wished she had gotten a better reason of why he had put her there instead of saying "...family troubles." She still wished that she could know more about the families like some of her workmates, but the middle-aged woman just shook it off, feeling guilty for being so "snoopy" once again. She picked up the baby from her car seat, which Mr. Stimbler had left for them,and carried her to another room.

* * *

"Goodnight, Melony, and sweet dreams." The middle-aged woman walked out of the room. It had been a strange day for little Melony. She had been put in some sort of "play room" with other children, who seemed to be a year or two older than her for all she knew... She had also been physically introduced to "toys." She had only seen them on TV and in "her" room back at the Stimbler household. She already liked them, but actually playing with them, made her love them even more! They weren't exactly like the ones on TV, but they were still special to her. She also, had played with the other children, but she didn't talk and what they said didn't make any sense to her...

'...I guess I'll go to bed, but... what happened to "Dad," "Mom," Carol, and everyone else?... I still don't understand... I don't think I ever will... And what about... Gwen?...' Melony thought, her eyes fluttering as she fell asleep in her crib.

* * *

"There are many enemies out there, who wish to hurt the world..." the woman stated.

"Like who?" a feminine voice asked.

"The strongest... Hao... He will participate in the Shaman fights to become Shaman King... but don't worry. I'm sure that he will be stopped. We just have to keep faith... There are many people that you will meet who are very strong and will try their hardest to stop him..." she said in return.

"Hao?... Wait, what Shaman fights, and when is it? Who are these people that will try to stop him, and how do we know that they will succeed?" the feminine voice quickly said.

"Stop asking me so many questions... There are still many years until the Shaman fights, and as for those people, you will just have to wait and see..." she said with a smirk.

"...Huh?..."

"As for now... Go finish that mile you were supposed to run instead of slacking off."

"BUT YOU DRAGGED ME IN HERE AND-AND!" the feminine voice stuttered as the older woman began to walk out of the room.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?... YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DRAGGED ME IN HERE! I WAS OUTSIDE, RUNNING!... Ohhh..." she sighed, seeing that the woman had left the room without saying another word.

* * *

What did that dream mean? Who was that woman, and where was that other voice coming from? She sounded so familiar. What were they talking about?... What are the "Shaman fights?" Who are those people and... who is Hao?...

And... why do I... feel so strange... I'm having a hard time... remembering everything... It doesn't... make any... sense... What's happening to me? I'm forgetting!... Why am I forgetting!... I still remember... All I can remember is... Ms. Wanear... the Stimbler's... Gwen... Hao... Shaman fight... My name... Melony... Sarell...

* * *

"I've lived. I live. I will live." That's what I tell myself. Every day.

I feel like I don't belong. I'm different. I see things that other people don't see. I hear things that other people don't hear. I keep it to myself. I always have... I feel like I'm all alone, I'm the only one of my kind, it's me against the world... but for some reason... I know I'm not, I know there are more out there, more that can help me and tell me that I don't have to face it all alone. Still... there are things about me that I know are different. I have these... pictures in my head... voices I don't recognize... I don't know what they're talking about. It makes no sense to me. I don't know what to do. I want to know. I want to!

I feel like they're in trouble and I need to help... but what am I supposed to do... It's just me.

Seven year old.

Melony.

Sarell.

* * *

Melony: What's going on with this story! Will I ever catch a break... and now I'm seven... WHAT HAPPENED!... This author is driving me insane... Well, I guess we will both find out what happened next time in **Melodies of a Child chapter 7**! SEE YA!

* * *

**Message from Author**

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the slow updates... You've all been very kind! I've been working on a lot of different stories so it's been kind of hectic... I'll try my best, and thanks for all the reviews! You're all Super Awesome! =3


	7. Languages

**Melodies of a Child**

**chapter 7**

**"Language"**

* * *

"I'm home!" I exclaimed, sadness showing in my voice.

"Make dinner!" Mrs. Gello answered from the study as she worked.

I nodded to myself, getting back into my regular routine. I set my backpack down onto the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" my older "brother," Marshall lazily asked, taking his mouth away from the pop he had just been drinking. He was 13 years old while I was only 7.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I questioned, my voice emotionless.

"Tacos." the dirty blonde answered.

"We're having spaghetti!" I quickly said.

"Pfthhh... Same old Melony." he smiled mischiefly at me as I began to get out the ingredients for the meal.

"..." I didn't answer him. It was always the same thing. I would go to school, go to the library and do homework, go home, make dinner, do other chores, and go to sleep. I would sometimes watch TV or read a book in between chores if I was lucky, but that didn't happen too much since it seemed as though I was the only one doing housework.

Mrs. Gelo was divorced and had two sons, one older than me and one younger than me. Her new job brought in a lot of money, but she just didn't have enough time to spend with us even though she worked at home. She did have to pay for the expensive private school that we went to so I guess it was kind of expected... I would always do all the chores unless one of the boys offered to help, which only happened in a blue moon. AND IF THAT WASN'T HARD ENOUGH, these stupid boys would always make fun of me, play tricks on me, and basically harass me! Idiots...

I still stuck with it though. This was the 21th foster family I had been to in these 7 years I have been alive and I still haven't found them. I still can't find the ones like me, who can help me... I still can't find Gwendolyn... It's been years, but I can still remember her, well at least her voice. I still remember Ms. Wanear, the Stimblers, and all the other foster families, some only by voice while some by voices and pictures. I remember Hao... I have never met him, but I do remember hearing about him in that vision I had. I thought visions were supposed to give you answers, but that one just gave me more questions instead.

I stirred the pasta, thinking about the Shaman fights. Then, suddenly the door opened and slammed shut. They were home. My younger "brother," Sam, and Mrs. Gelo's boyfriend.

"Is dinner almost ready?" he asked in a stern voice.

Almost!" I quickly answered, rushing to get the meal prepared.

"Better hurry, Mel. You wouldn't want him to get angry now would you..." Marshall told me, smiling happily as I continued to finsh the meal as fast as I could.

* * *

Finally! It was Saturday! I didn't have a lot of chores on Saturdays so this gave me a chance to have some fun. I opened the door to the bookstore, grinning widely to the people inside. I had come by myself. It was just around the corner plus no one noticed that I had left and no one probably would.

I skipped to where the language books were. While going to different foster families, I learned about the different nationalities. I never knew what nationality I was, but if I ever do at least I'll know something about the culture, no matter how small it might be.

"Let's see..." I mumbled to myself. "Polish, French, Spanish... Japanese! Cool!" I grabbed the Japanese book and walked over to the cashier to pay.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Sam asked me, staring at the book in my hands.

"A book on Japanese!" I said enthusiastically.

"You can't read!" Marshall commented as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I can!" I countered back at him. It was true. I COULD read. Why were people so surprised? There are people much younger than me who can read... unless your name is Sam Gelo...

"You can't even read english let alone Japanese!"

"Would you stop! I can read! I'm not an idiot..." I said as he rolled his eyes at me, clearly annoyed.

* * *

Melony: Wow, I can read? Awesome! I can't wait to see what else I know. If you want to find out too, you'll just have to catch us next time on **Melodies of a Child chapter 8**! SEE YA!

* * *

**Message from Author**

Sorry for all the slow updates again, but were coming up to a really good part so i hope that I can make it up to you guys with that! See ya guys later! Byez!


	8. A Returning Problem

Big note for you guys, when you see ~ around some words, that's what Melony can hear. You'll know what I mean when you read this... or not...**

* * *

**

**Melodies of a Child**

**chapter 8**

**"A Returning Problem"**

* * *

"Do-mo a-ri-got-oh go-za-ee-ma-su," I said to myself, practicing how to pronounce the word. "Domo arigato gozaimasu."

I've been practicing Japanese for some time now. I don't have anyone who knows Japanese to help me and tell me if I'm doing this right, but as far as I know, I know a lot of Japanese. I've even learned how to write #1-99 in Kanji.

"Let's see..." I mumbled looking over the page in my book.

~"Sam, did you finish your homework?"~

What the!- That's strange... Why can I hear Mrs. Gelo? I'm pretty sure that she's down in the kitchen... and normally my room is like "sound-proof"...

~"I'll do it later, Mom."~

~"No, now!"~

It's getting louder! Maybe they're just going up the stairs...

I got up from my desk and walked over to my door. I turned the door knob and peeked down the hallway. They were nowhere in sight. They couldn't have gotten to his room that fast!

~"Mom, relax! I'll get it done!"~

That definitely came from the kitchen!

I shut my door and quickly scurried over to lay down in my bed. I stared at the ceiling, my back facing the soft cotton sheets that cover my bed.

~"You better!"~

It's getting louder.

~"I will and you should really be yelling at Marshall!"~

What's happening! And why does this all seem so familiar?

~"Oh, don't try to change the subject to Marshall so I'll forget about you!"~

Is there something wrong with my hearing! What am i supposed to tell people? That I'm having hearing problems? They'll probably think I'm having a hard time hearing and then, they'll think I'm just acting crazy when I tell them that my hearing is "too" good. No! They won't understand. I can't tell anyone. They won't do anything about it... but I can't just live with this... it'll drive me insane... Yes, I have to tell someone. But who?

* * *

Now where to start looking?

I took a little stroll around the library going through all the various sections, thinking about where to start first. I was looking for a book to help me with my... "problem" which I was trying very hard to ignore at the moment and try to not look like a total idiot. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but flinch every so often over the strange conversations my neighbors were having. I never wanted or NEEDED to know THAT much about them...

Romance. No. Sci-fi. No. Poetry. No. Maybe history...

"Oh, what a cute little girl!" a femine voice exclaimed behind me.

I quickly spun around, ready to scream in case this person turned out to be some "sicko." My mouth fell agape, unable to form any words at the moment.

Standing before me was a young green haired girl wearing a dress that looked as though it came from the time of Camelot... but... there was still something else... I could see through her... she was a... a spirit.

* * *

Melony: Again? Really? A spirit? Hasn't this happened before? Whatever... I'll catch you guys next time on **Melodies of a Child chapter 9 **where we'll find out who this mysterious girl is! SEE YA!


	9. The Woman of Camelot

**Melodies of a Child**

**chapter 9**

**"The Woman of Camelot"**

* * *

"Can-... Can you... see me?" the spirit questioned the seven-year-old in hopefulness.

Melony, still astounded at seeing a real ghost, opened her mouth, but before she could respond, the woman cheered, "Oh, this is wonderful! I haven't met someone who could sense me since- well, ever; I think..."

"..."

"Hey, are you alright?" she said, as she noticed that the little girl was speechless.

"Uhh..." she muttered, looking around the room to see if any of the people had noticed her acting unusual. She gave a quick glance toward the ghost before rushing over to a "not as crowded" part of the library, the ghost, getting the hint, followed close behind.

"Wh-" she began to question before realizing that she had no idea what to ask the ghost before her. "W-who are y-you?"

"My name is Elaine, my dear, and may I say that it's a pleasure to meet you!" Elaine stated, speaking more politely than she had before. "What's your name?"

"A-A-M-My name is M-Melony S-S-Sarell..." the child stuttered in response.

"Oh, well what shall we do know! Oh, I'm so excited!" Elaine said thrillingly.

"U-Uhh.. Umm, why can I-... h-hear you and see you?" Melony muttered.

"Oh, well you're a 'shaman.' Shamans are- Umm... well, they can communicate with spirits- and... well, that's all I really know... I have read about them in books and-Oh, yeah I HAVE met shamans before! I believe I was in Japan when that happened...Hmmm..." the spirit pondered. "Oh, hasn't anyone informed you about shamans before? Maybe a family member, friend, or someone..."

"Well, I don't know who my real family is... and I don't really have any... close friends... but I do remember someone telling me... something about... well, I'm not exactly sure... Wait!... I... I think it was something about shamans! Yeah! And I also remember something about the shaman fights! A-And something about Hao..."

"Hmm... Well, I don't believe I know anything about shaman fights or this Hao, but... it does all sound familiar though... Hmm..." Elaine pondered. "Well, Melony, wha- Melony!" The spirit screamed the child's name as she took notice of the pain shown on said child's face.

"Ughh..." she moaned softly before dropping to the floor and laying against the wall. "I-... have been-..." the girl paused again, taking in even more pain before continuing, "having this... problem since-... this morning. That's why I came here..."

"Well, what's this problem? Maybe I can help..." Elaine stated, concern for the young Melony clearly showing on her face.

"My-... My hearing... It's-... It's just-... I'm hearing so much... It's driving me insane..." she said softly, just loud enough for Elaine to hear. "I don't know why, but-... it's like... my hearing has just suddenly... increased... I-I-I can't control it..."

"Melony, you must be strong... Come on! Maybe we can find a book for help! You know! That's why you came here! Remember?" the female spirit encouraged with a small smile.

"O-...Okay," Melony muttered as she got up off the floor, no emotion showing on her face. "I guess I'll look up 'shamans.'"

"You could also try looking at something that has to do with Japan too. I mean that is where I met some shamans so that would make some sense... There might be some here in America, but I don't remember..."

"'Shamans,'" Melony mumbled as her eyes searched the bookcase. "Hmm?" She quickly grabbed a black book with some Japanese writing on it.

"What does it say?" Elaine asked, looking over the cover of the book.

"I don't know... I can't read Japanese..." the seven-year-old muttered before walking over to a different bookcase and a grabbing two books she was quite familiar with. She then walked over to a table in the back, Elaine following close behind, and sat down.

"What are those books for?"

"I've been learning Japanese and these two books may be able to help me read this..."

"But are you sure you're not just wasting your time with this book?..."

"Well, maybe, but... I just have a feeling..."

As Melony began her investigation, Elaine thought about her new friend. 'This girl seems positively pleasant. She's also really smart too! I mean she looks so young and she's learning Japanese! Her vocabulary seems fairly well too... But... She's also a rather strong little girl too... She looked like she was in so much pain, but... she didn't even cry... not a single drop... Her forehead did have a little sweat on it, but that's it... Plus when she got up, she looked fine... She truly is a remarkable child...'

* * *

"What's the matter, Mistress?" a spirit asked her master.

"I sense something..."

"What is it? Is it serious?" another spirit questioned.

"I'm not sure... It's just... strange..."

"So..." the first spirit muttered.

"I intend to find out what it is..."

The two spirits looked at each other, not sure what their master was going on about.

* * *

Melony: Wow... Well, this was a strange chapter... but I can't wait to find out more about shamans!

Elaine: Me neither! I can tell some big stuff is going to be happening next chapter! Right?

Melony: Probably... If I know this author, she'll probably make next chapter really big since this chapter was a little slower than usual... Oh, and what about that mysterious person and their two spirits?

Elaine: Oh, yeah!

Melony: Well, anyway... Catch Elaine and me next time on **Melodies of a Child chapter 10**!

Elaine: Wow! Chapter 10 already! We should have a party to celebrate- Hey, wait! Why have I only been in two chapters?

Melony: Umm... Well, SEE YA!

Elaine: HEY!


End file.
